


Haters gonna hate

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [93]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Famous Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn jest sławny, a Harry jest jego chłopakiem. Zazdrosne fanki Malika wysyłają Hazzie nieprzyjemne wiadomości, krytykujące jego wygląd i w ogóle zastanawiają się, co takiego Zayn w nim zobaczył. Harry zaczyna wierzyć, że jest niewystarczający dla Malika. I pewnego razu Zayn dowiaduję się przez przypadek o tych hejtach i zabiera H. na romantyczny wypad, gdzie mówi mu, że jest dla niego idealny, oświadcza się mu i wrzuca zdj do internetu z jakimś podpisem tak, + żeby fanki raz na zawsze zrozumiały że nie mają z Haroldem żadnych szans.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters gonna hate

            Oczy Harry’ego zaszły łzami. Po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu. Po raz kolejny w tym dniu. To co, że było dopiero południe. Pociągnął nosem, ocierając wilgotne policzki rękawem bluzy i spojrzał na ekran komputera, czytając te wszystkie bolesne słowa.

_„Jak Zayn może w ogóle być z tym @Harry_Styles?!”_

_„Widziałyście ten mop na głowie @Harry_Styles? haha”_

_„Przecież @Harry_Styles jest gruby i brzydki!!! jak on śmie pokazywać się z naszym Zaynem?”_

            Szloch wydostał się z jego gardła, nieproszony i Harry przycisnął dłoń do ust, próbując to powstrzymać.

            Na początku go to nie obchodziło – był zbyt szczęśliwy z Zaynem, jego Zaynem, a nie Zaynem Malikiem, gwiazdą R&B, by zwracać na to uwagę. Później czytał to i zastanawiał się, skąd wzięła się cała ta złość i nienawiść. Ale teraz, od kilku tygodni, Harry zaczął w to wierzyć. Zaczął wierzyć w to, że jest gruby i brzydki, że jest beztalenciem i nic nie wartym człowiekiem. Zwyczajnym chłopakiem, który nie jest wystarczający dla Zayna. Który na niego nie zasługuje.

            Może faktycznie powinien zniknąć.

            Zniknąć z życia Zayna.

            Zniknąć na zawsze.

-x-

            To było niespodziewane. Zayn powinien być na jakimś wywiadzie, a oto prowadził samochód, nie chcąc powiedzieć Harry’emu dokąd jadą. Pojawił się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania z czerwoną różą i uroczym uśmiechem, całkowicie go zaskakując i sprawiając, że Harry’emu znów chciało się płakać, ponieważ nie zasłużył na tak wspaniałego chłopaka.

  - Zayn, proszę. – Harry jęknął przeciągle, obracając się w siedzeniu tak, że oparł się plecami o drzwi samochodu.

            Zayn zacisnął jedynie usta, zagryzając uśmiech cisnący się na twarz i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, słuchając jęków i westchnięć swojego chłopaka.

  - Udajesz osła ze Shreka? – zapytał w końcu Zayn, kiedy Harry po raz setny zapytał „Daleko jeszcze?”.

  - No wiesz? – Harry prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi, sprawiając, że Zayn wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

  - Jesteśmy na miejscu, skarbie – powiedział ugodowo, zaciągając hamulec ręczny.

            Harry wyszedł z samochodu i przez chwilę się nie odzywał, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, odbijające się w tafli jeziora. Było tu cicho i spokojnie, i idealnie, kiedy Zayn objął go od tyłu, opierając brodę o jego ramię. W milczeniu patrzyli, jak słońce znika za horyzontem, a potem Zayn wziął go za rękę i poprowadził przez krótki, drewniany pomost do altanki oświeconej białymi światełkami.

  - Zayn, dlaczego… – zaczął Harry, ale Zayn uśmiechnął się czule i przyłożył mu palec do ust.

  - Zobacz – szepnął, wskazując brodą na świetliki, latające tuż nad wodą.

            Harry położył dłoń na drewnianej balustradzie, a Zayn wsunął palce między jego, ściskając je lekko.

  - Wczoraj Louis się spytał, jak sobie radzisz – zaczął cicho, patrząc przed siebie. – A ja nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Mam na myśli, przecież sobie radzisz. Lubisz swoją pracę i jesteś szczęśliwy, więc dlaczego coś miałoby być nie tak. Ale potem… Potem Louis pokazał mi te tweety.

            Harry wciągnął powietrze, nieświadomie napinając mięśnie. A więc to było to. Zayn zobaczył wszystkie te wiadomości i dotarło do niego, że wcale nie powinien być z Harrym. Nie powinien z nim być, bo jego włosy są za długie i za tłuste, a dołeczki w policzkach zbyt dziecięce i prawdopodobnie powinien zrzucić kilka kilo. I w ogóle jest jedną wielką, chodzącą pomyłką.

  - I mam nadzieję, że nie wierzysz w żadne, pojedyncze słowo. – Zayn kontynuował, teraz patrząc na Harry’ego; sięgnął, chwytając wolną dłonią jego brodę, zmuszając, by chłopak na niego spojrzał. – Mam nadzieję, że w to nie wierzysz, Harry, ponieważ jesteś najcudowniejszą rzeczą, która przytrafiła mi się w życiu. Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję.

            Harry przymknął powieki, przełykając gulę powstałą w jego gardle.

  - Harry. – Zayn złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie, przysuwając się bliżej, owiewając jego policzki ciepłym oddechem. – Harry, w tym ciągłym biegu i zwariowanym życiu… Jesteś moją kotwicą. Utrzymujesz mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach i sprowadzasz na ziemię. Jesteś przy mnie… Jesteś dla mnie, Harry. Dla mnie, prawdziwego mnie. I chyba nigdy nie będę mógł ci za to odwdzięczyć.

            Harry nie odpowiedział. Oddychał szybko z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, a Zayn musnął jego usta w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku.

  - Uwielbiam w tobie wszystko, Harry. Jesteś doskonały, razem ze swoimi wadami i zaletami. Harry, proszę, spójrz na mnie.

            I kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył Zayna, klęczącego przed nim, ze srebrną, prostą obrączką ułożoną w czerwonym pudełeczku.

  - Wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał, nasuwając pierścionek na palec Harry’ego.

-x-

            Kilka godzin później, na instagramie Zayna pojawiło się nowe zdjęcie, przedstawiające dłoń jego i Harry’ego, splecione razem, ze srebrną obrączką na palcu młodszego chłopaka.

 **niazkilam**  powiedział tak! Jedyny, który ma klucz do mojego serca, już wkrótce mój na zawsze!xx


End file.
